Darkness & Blood
by ZombieSlayerOfTheUnderWorld
Summary: A Vampire/Werewolf hybrid name Vlad Corvinus has rescued Princess Anna, and Queen Elsa from the traitorous Prince Hans. When Vlad kills Hans, all Arendelle is pulled into a war with The Southern Isles and Weselton. But the Southern Isles and Weselton won't need to fear Elsa but fear The Monster Of Arendelle. Blood will be spill. M for Blood, Gore, Intense Violence, Language.
1. The Fall Of A Traitor

**After seeing the movie ****_Dracula Untold_****, I decided to write a story almost if not similar to the movie, instead my OC is a Vaewolf(Werewolf/Vampire hybrid) Now this a M for Strong Blood, Gore, Language, Intense Violence, and Disturbing Scenes. Viewer Distraction is advise.**

* * *

><p><em>Ice &amp; Darkness<em>

_Prologue_

Elsa was struggling to walk through the blizzard. Despite having semi-created it due to her emotions, it wasn't making it easy for her to move while it was going on. As she struggled to continue escaping from Arendelle once again, she caught something approaching her from behind. It was Hans.

"Elsa! You can't run from this!" the Prince shouted to her over the roaring winds.

Elsa stopped walking and turned around to face him. "Just take care of my sister," she shouted back.

"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart," Hans explained.

"No," Elsa said. Unable to believe that was true, Elsa just shook her head. She couldn't have harmed her sister that badly.

"I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice, her hair turned white."

Elsa's eyes widened as she realized she killed her own sister and that he was telling the truth. She killed Anna.

"Your sister is dead...because of you," Hans said.

"No," Elsa repeated the word again. Her mind was in total distraught over the bombshell that was just dropped on it. Unable to stand due to the overwhelming emotions swirling around inside her, she fell to her knees, simultaneously ending the blizzard in that instant.

As soon as the blizzard dissipated, Anna was able to see clearly again. Looking in front of her, she saw Kristoff walking toward her. "Kristoff?" Anna called out to him, wondering if what she was seeing was real or a mirage called forth by her mind to calm her down.

"Anna!" he shouted, running over to her as fast as his legs could go.

Anna found it very hard to move, but that wouldn't stop her from trying. She didn't get very far before she heard something that caught her attention. She looked to her right, she saw Elsa weeping on the ground. "Elsa?" she asked quietly. Then she saw that Hans was standing over her body with his sword raised high above her. He was going to kill her!

Hans raised his sword to deliver the killing blow to Elsa, but just as he was about to raise his sword, he was tackle by a cloud of bats. Hans fell backwards and look up to see the Bats forming a man, dressed all black, standing tall, a black cape dancing in the cold winds, his skin pale as death itself, and Hans saw those yellow eyes burning with hatred.

Elsa looked up and saw her mysterious savior who was confronting the traitorous Prince.

Anna stood there in shock and fear as she saw the bats form into a tall, mysterious man.

Hans angrily got up and grab his sword pointing it at the stranger "Who are you?!" he shouted at the mysterious black figure.

The Stranger let out a sinister laugh and said in a sadistic tone "I am you worst nightmare young prince."

With that the stranger walked casually towards Hans with a evil smile, reveling two long sharp fangs, along with sharp wolf-like teeth.

Hans pointed his sword in front of the man to stop him from getting any closer.

Anna got to Elsa, Elsa saw her sister weak and cold "Anna!" she yelled as she pull her sister into a hug to warm her up, but both women we're more concern on what happens next to the Prince and the Stranger.

The Stranger looked down to the Prince's poor weapon '_What a poor man-made sword. My Sangre Beberado is 50 times far better then this pin prick.'_

"Oh my dear Prince." the stranger said as he walk into the sword, impaling himself but causing no harm to him.

Hans's eyes widen with fear as The Stranger was in front of him with his sword in his gut, yet he shows no sign of pain.

Both Elsa and Anna saw in fear as the stranger was impaled by Han's sword, but what scared them even more is that he didn't show any sign of pain.

"You can't kill me." The Stranger said with evil in his words "I'm already dead."

The Stranger then grab Han's head and ripped it off, blood gushing out of his decapitated body. He then began to drink the blood of his fallen enemy.

Snarling and growling he then let out a roar that was loud enough to scare Heaven and Hell.

He then wiped his mouth of any blood that was left in his mouth and turned to the two women who were shaking in fear.

The monster has arrived in Arendelle.


	2. Hero? or Monster?

**Here's the beginning of Vlad Corvin in Arendelle. Enjoy the first Chapter of _Darkness & Blood. _This will also feature characters of Tangled and Brave, since i fell those two movies are connected to Frozen, also there will be OCxAnna, and Meripunzel in later chapters. Anyway enjoy, review.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: Hero? Or Monster?<em>

_ "Sometimes the world doesn't need another hero. Sometimes what it needs, is a monster."- Ingeras (Dracula Untold)_

_Earlier_

Vlad was walking in a wasteland of nothing but pure white snow.

"So this is Arendelle?" Vlad asked himself as he looked around, the blizzard didn't slow him down, thanks to his superhuman speed and enhance vision.

"This looks like nothing on how my father and mother described it." Vlad said in annoyance, surely his parents wouldn't have pulled a joke on him.

All of sudden the blizzard just died down, the roaring snow was now gone. Vlad looked and saw a woman, a woman who was struggling to walk. Vlad was about to go and help her when his ears caught the sound of a sword being unsheathed. Vlad turn to the source of the sound and saw a man about to kill a woman who was wearing a blue dress, it looked she was crying.

Vlad wasn't about to stand around and let this son of a whore kill this woman. Vlad ran at a normal human pace, within seconds his body transformed into a cloud of bats, charging with full rage into the red-haired man.

* * *

><p><em>Present time<em>

Anna and Elsa looked at the tall, pitch black haired man with fear, they saw his mouth covered with the Prince's blood. Ignoring the decapitated body of Hans, Elsa walked to the stranger and looked into his eyes. His irises were yellow like a full moon glowing in the night and his pupils were black as the eternal darkness.

"Thank you," Elsa said in a neutral tone "May I ask what is your name sir?" Elsa then asked.

The stranger looked at the platinum blond women and saw her eyes were like shiny snowflakes. The man then said "My name is Vlad Corvinus, Milady." he said with a light bow. "And who might you be?" Vlad asked.

Elsa stood up straight and said "I am Elsa, Queen of Arendelle," she then pointed to the white haired women "and this is my sister, Princess Anna Of Arendelle."

Vlad turned his head and saw the woman, who is now a frozen statue.

"My Lady what happen to your sister?" Vlad asked with a concern tone.

Elsa turned around, only to see her sister completely turned to ice. "Anna!" she shouted in angst. She hugged and brushed her fingers caringly over Anna's cheeks "Oh, Anna. No..no, please, no." Elsa hugged her sister tightly, crying harder than ever.

Vlad didn't say nothing but lowered his head to mourn of the Princess's death.

Kristoff and Olaf reached her. Both of them looked at the sight in despair.

Kristoff saw Han's dismembered corpse and then saw a man wearing pure black Gothic clothing, with his head lowered.

"Anna?" Olaf asked in saddened disbelief not paying attention to Vlad. Seconds later, Sven arrived and joined them in their looks of sadness. They wish they could do something to help, but they didn't know what to do.

As Elsa hugged Anna and cried, she wished none of this would have even happened and for the sister she loved to come back to her so she could make things right between the two of them. At that moment, Anna's body started thawing. Once all of the ice was gone, Anna was alive again. Elsa noticed this quickly. "Anna?"

Vlad looked up and saw the Princess, who's hair was now strawberry blonde, and with beautiful blue eyes. For once Vlad was amaze on how beautiful this woman was.

Upon realizing the other was alright, they hugged each other tightly, both not wanting to let go. "Oh, Elsa," Anna said. The sight made everyone happy and warm inside. Vlad merely smiled at the scene. Beautiful.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" Elsa asked, a bit surprised since all she's ever done to Anna, that she can remember, was keep her distance and avoid her.

"I love you," Anna said.

Olaf's face lit up once he realized what caused Anna to thaw. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart."

"Love will thaw..." Elsa said, finally realizing the solution to how she can control her magic. She looked at Anna with a smile. "Love. Of course," she said before looking at her hands.

"Elsa?" Anna asked, not quite sure what her sister was talking about.

"Love," was all Elsa said before raising her arms into the air. All of a sudden, the ice on the fjord began melting away. As the fjord thawed, and continued as the bow of the ship everyone was standing on thawed and rose to the surface of the water, and all of the snow and ice across the kingdom melted away. Summer had finally returned to Arendelle at long last!

Vlad looked with amazement as he saw the snow magically go away and he saw the sun shine it's light. A vampire would have turned into a pile of ash but lucky for him he was only _Half-Vampire._

Anna looked at Elsa with a smile. "I knew you could do it."

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life...and quite possibly the last," Olaf said as his body started to melt into a puddle.

"Oh, Olaf. Hang on, little guy," Elsa said. Using her powers, she re-formed Olaf in a swirl of ice and snow, re-forming his body and giving him a little snow cloud that would keep him from melting.

"Haha, my own personal flurry!" Olaf laughed with joy.

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven turned to see Vlad enjoying the scene.

"Your not burning?" asked Anna with curiosity

"Anna!" Elsa scowled while giving an embarrassed look to Vlad.

Kristoff was confused "Burning? What do you mean Anna?" He then looked at Vlad.

Before anyone could say anything else, Vlad spoke up "Don't worry My Lady, I'm not offended," He turns to Anna "As to answer your question Your Highness, I am only Half Vampire, the other half is Lycan."

Kristoff blinked a few times "Vampire?" he said in a whisper

"Lycan?" Anna said with her head tilted, she was obviously confuse on what Vlad had just said.

Vlad chuckled at the Princess's confuse look "In others words a Werewolf."

Dead silence, no one spoke. Except Olaf.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf said in his cheerful voice, opening his stick arms.

Vlad kneel to Olaf's level and hugged him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Master Olaf, I am Vlad Corvinus." Vlad then got up and gave a bow to the talking snowman.

Vlad looked at The Queen, The Princess, and the mountain man, all with shock looks on their faces.

"I know what your thinking good sir," Vlad said with a calm tone, while looking at the sisters "And I can assure you I am not here to bring nothing evil to this peaceful, beautiful place."

Kristoff was taken back on how Vlad knew what he was thinking. "H-H-How did you know what I was think-" Kristoff tried to speak but was cut off by Vlad.

"When you have a powerful Vampire Countless as a mother and a powerful Alpha Werewolf as a father, you tend to inherit some very, should I say _unique_ powers." Vlad said with a smile.

Elsa and Anna smiled at Vlad.

"Thank You Vlad," Anna said with a smiled. "For saving me and my sister."

Elsa nodded " Yes, Thank You Vlad."

Vlad bowed "I am honor to be here in The Kingdom Of Arendelle, Your Majesty."

"There is no need for the formalities," Elsa says with a smile. Vlad look up at her, confused.

"But Your Majesty-" Vlad start. Elsa stops him with a dismissive wave.

"You saved my sister, me, and possibly all of Arendelle. I believe there is no need for any formalities," she says, with a gentle smile.

Kristoff looked at Han's corpse "SO what are we going to do with him" Kristoff pointed to the dismembered corpse.

Elsa tried not to vomit when seeing the bloody body. "I don't know. But maybe we can send what's left of him to King Richardson." she said.

Kristoff looked at Vlad with a glare "Did you really had to kill him? I mean sure he was a jerk but come on the man didn't really deserve this!" Kristoff said aggressively.

Vlad kept his temper and replied calmly "I did what I had to do."

"Vlad is right," Anna said in his defense, as he gave a venomous look to Kristoff. "He did what he needed to do."

Vlad turned around and walked the side of the ship and looked out into the horizon "I sense that war may come to Arendelle." Vlad said in a whisper.

He knew his actions will cause The Southern Isles to declare war on Arendelle.

* * *

><p>With the return of summer, everything resumed normality for everyone...aside from three certain men. The dismembered corpse of Prince Hans was put into a coffin and sent back to the Southern Isles, Vlad knew that The Southern Isles will not be happy.<p>

"I will return what's left of this scoundrel to his country," the French Dignitary said to Kai and Vlad as the three men walked out of the room of the ship. "We shall see what his twelve big brothers and his father will respond to this."

"Arendelle thanks you, my lord," Kai said. As he started walking off the ship, he heard a familiar voice and began walking in the direction it was coming from.

"This is unacceptable!" protested the Duke of Weselton as he and his bodyguards were being escorted to their ship by Arendelle's own guards. "I'm a victim of fear. I have been traumatized." Once they reached Weselton's ship, Weselton tried once again to get the guards to let him go. "Ow!" he shouted, holding his beck in fake pain. "My neck hurts! Is there a doctor that I could see?" He looked at the guards, who didn't reply or acknowledge him in any way. "No?" They weren't buying his act. "I demand to see the Queen!"

Kai, who followed the greedy, old Duke, approached him. "Oh, I have a message from the Queen." Upon opening the scroll he was carrying, he began to read the message out loud. "Arendelle will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with Weaseltown," he said with a smirk, intentionally mispronouncing Weselton just to piss the Duke off.

"Weselton! It's Weselton!" the Duke shouted as the guards dragged him and his bodyguards onto his ship.

The Duke looked back at Vlad and pointed his finger "YOU! I'll be back with an army MONSTER! THIS ISN'T OVER!" he scream with hate.

Vlad smirked "I look forward into removing your head from your useless corpse." he said with a grin and gave a mocking wave to The Duke.

As the ship disappeared into the sunset Kai turned to Vlad "My lord, the Queen has instructed me to tell you to meet her and Princess Anna in the castle, They wish for you to join them in the courtyard."

Vlad gave a small nod "Thank you Kai, I'll be sure to there."

Vlad then transformed into a cloud of bats and flew to the castle, leaving a shocked Kai behind.

* * *

><p><em>3 days Later<em>

Queen Elsa received a later of King Richardson of The Southern Isles stating their declare of war on Arendelle, minutes later the letter of Weselton came in, declaring war on Arendelle. Elsa knew that she needed to call a Council meeting, she wrote a letter to The King and Queen of Corona and Dunbroch, who happen to be in Arendelle on holiday. '_This won't end well.'_ Elsa said in her mind as the images of war played in her eyes.

In the council room, many lords, merchants, and military generals were present some happy, some pretty angry over Vlad's actions. Also Arendelle's allies were in the council room, King Fergus, Queen Elinor, and Princess Merida of Dunbroch. King Godehard, Queen Frida, Princess Rapunzel, and Prince Eugene of Corona. All rulers have been waiting to meet this Vlad, and all have come to see if their kingdoms will assist Arendelle in this war.

Anna and Elsa sat at the end of the meeting table waiting for Vlad to arrive, Anna was nervous on how they will react when Vlad tells them that he is Half-Vampire and Half-Werewolf.

Elsa decided to start the meeting now, Vlad would come sooner or later. Elsa stood up from her throne and spoke with authority in her tone. "Friends from distant lands, friends of old. You have been called here to answer the threat of The Southern Isles and Weselton. Some may ask on how this happen," Elsa stood there, looking at the members of the council and the Rulers of Dunbroch and Corona with a neutral look "All your questions will be answer, now let us begin." Elsa and Anna took their seats.

The sounds of whispers can be heard as the nobles talked quietly to each other.

Elsa spoke "This all started when the traitorous Prince Hans betrayed my sister, Princess Anna into marry him, in truth he only wanted to marry her just to get his own kingdom. He left Anna to die and then told me that I had killed her." Elsa and Anna heard a few gasps from the rulers of Corona, and Dunbroch. Elsa continued "Most of you may have witness on how Prince Hans was about to strike me down without any remorse. I may have been dead if not for a Stranger that rescue me, Anna, and all of Arendelle."

"Uh, Your Majesty?" spoke one noble, nervously standing. "How is this stranger going to help us with the threat of war coming?"

Elsa turned to look at the older man, willing herself to not appear too hostile. "This stranger is more then a man, Princess Anna and myself have seen what he is."

A second noble stood as the first timidly took his seat. This one was taller and younger, a baron from Arendelle's southern regions. "A thousand pardons, Your Majesty, but this stranger, can we trust him?"

This time Anna spoke " I trust him," Elsa gave a surprise look to her sister. "This man, has saved my life and my sister's life. I say that's a good reason to trust him."

King Fergus of Dunbroch stood up and spoke with a calm tone "And where is this hero?" he asked "I sure want to meet this lad."

Queen Elinor looked at her husband with a light glare "Now dear," she put a hand on his husband's shoulder "Let's not rush things, surely the young lad is too tired to-" her sentence was interrupted by the sound of doors opening.

All lords, rulers, merchants, military generals look as the double doors open, reveling a young, tall, pale looking man. His medium-long hair was the darkest color anyone has seen, having no facial hear, wearing dark, gothic clothing along with a dark cape, and black boots. Some where taken back by his eyes, those yellow, demonic eyes.

Vlad causally walked on the marble floor, his cape flowing along the floor. He then reach the sisters and stopped "Your Majesty" he said giving a bow, he then turned to Anna "Your Highness." he bowed.

Before either Anna or Elsa could speak, Vlad spoke first "If it pleases you, Queen Elsa," he said with a gentleman's tone. "I wish to introduce myself to The Council and to the rulers of Corona and Dunbroch." he said with a bow.

Elsa hesitantly wanted to say something but Anna gave her look that said "_Let him._". _  
><em>

Elsa then nodded "Very well you may proceed." she said with an approval wave.

Vlad turned to face The Council. He studied each person taking mental notes on who would be allies and who would be enemies.

"Ladies and Gentleman, allow me to introduce myself, I am Vladislaus Corvinus_._," he said with a bow, "Born: 1422. Been alive ever since."

This drew some commotion in the council, surprised that this man has been alive for over 200 years! The commotion died down as letting Vlad know to continue.

"My mother, is a powerful but kind Vampire Countless named Aleera Dragulia, My father is a powerful and fearsome werewolf named Kenrich Corvinus. Born to powerful parents, I carry the blood of two of the most powerful creatures of the night, I am Half-Vampire and Half-Werewolf." He finish with a smirk, reveling two vampiric fangs and wolf-like razor sharp teeth .

The Council was quiet for a couple of seconds, then one lord spoke up with disgust. "Your Majesty, how can you let this, this, this _monster _roam free in Arendelle?!" he then turned to Vlad "And you," he pointed at him "It's your fault that Arendelle is now pulled into a war with The Southern Isles and Weselton!"

Anna shot up from her chair and gave a venomous glare at the nobleman "I advise you watch your tongue, This _man _is not a monster, he is a person who save my sister's life!" she yelled with anger at the noble.

The nobleman scoffed in disapproval "Then Your Highness you must be mad if you think this _demon_ is your hero. " he spat back.

Vlad has had just about enough of this human's disgusting attitude towards a lady, he was about to show him how much of a demon he really is, before he could approach the nobleman a young brunette woman quickly beaten him to it.

"How about you wash your mouth with goat piss you pompous ass!" she yelled at the noble. "If my cousin says he's trustworthy then he is. He saved my cousins that's more then enough to earn my trust." he turned to Vlad "You have Corona's trust Vlad."she gave him an approval nod showing that she supports him.

King Fergus then rose from his seat "I agree with the Princess of Corona," he turned to Vlad "You may be a creature of the night. but you have my Kingdom's support." the red haired King said with a smile.

Vlad was flabbergast by this "_So far both Kingdoms are supporting me, this is unexpected." _he said in his mind.

It was now Elsa's turn to speak, she rose from her throne staring at the nobleman with raging icy eyes. "Lord Viktor, you will show Vlad proper respect as he is a hero to Arendelle." She then turned to The Council "I am happy that both Dunbroch and Corona approve of Vlad's powers."

A curly red haired woman rose to face Vlad "Queen Elsa is right and so is Princess Rapunzel, you save their lives from that bastard you are a hero in my eyes Vlad."

"Merida!" Queen Elinor scowled at her daughter's unlady like language.

Viktor was furious of this "How can you side with him?!" he pointed at Vlad

"We trust him." said a middle age man in steel armor.

"General Tarsil?!" Viktor said in disgust

The General stood firmly "This man saved our Princess, our Queen, and Our Kingdom, my men will fight at his side in this war."

Princess Anna looked at amazement on how the rulers of both kingdoms are okay with Vlad.

King Godehard of Corona rose and looked at Vlad "Master Vlad, do you by any chance have any skills in combat?" he asked "If not I would be more then happy to give you a thousand men to help you in this war."

King Fergus grunt in approval " My men are at your beck and call Vlad, just say the word and we'll be ready for those bastards."

Then General Tarsil spoke "My men are happy to follow you Master Vlad." he said with a salute.

"I am a master in swordsmanship and archery, but I do have powers."

Queen Elsa was curious of his powers "What powers do you have Vlad?" she asked.

Vlad smirked and he listed his powers " Claw retraction, supernatural condition, supernatural agility, enhanced combat skills, enhanced durability, supernatural endurance, supernatural senses, enhanced smell, enhanced hearing, night vision, supernatural stamina, supernatural speed, supernatural strength, enhanced bite, immortality, regenerative healing factor, supernatural regeneration, wing manifestation, beast form, and I can transform myself into a swarm of bats." he finish listing his powers, earning a few surprised looks from some people including Elsa.

He chuckled "When you have a powerful vampire countless as a mother and a powerful werewolf warlord as a father you tend to inherit some unique powers of both parents." he smiled at their awing looks.

"And to answer your question King Fergus, King Godehard, and General Tarsil," Vlad looked at the three men, "I required no men from you. I can take these pissheads myself." he said with arms crossed.

"Why would you fight alone?" Anna said worried of her new friend.

"Your Highness," Vlad bowed "Men do not fear swords. They fear monsters." he said with a dark tone.

Vlad turned to Queen Elsa "When will the armies of The Southern Isles and Weselton arrive?" he asked.

Elsa tried to remember what the letters said. She quickly remembered "Their armies will arrive in 1 week."

Vlad smirked "How many?"

"About 4,000 men why?" Elsa replied with a concerned look in her face.

"Just wanting to know so that if The Southern Isles and Weselton send that many men, they better not forget one thing." he said with a sadistic grin.

"What is that one thing Vlad?" Rapunzel said.

Vlad turned to The Council and to the Rulers "A good supply of coffins." he said in a dark tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this will explain something about Vlad, I did put in some Easter egg quotes, in case you guys find out. Next Chapter will feature some graphic violence, gory scenes, and intense battle scenes. Just giving you guys a heads up.<br>**


End file.
